


Detalles

by Nande_chan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, No Dialogue
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Serena era perfecta y no había razones para dudar de ese final feliz, no había nada importante, solo detalles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detalles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenny_anderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950724) by [Nande_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan)



> Escrito para Jenny Anderson, porque publicó una imagen bonita y dijo que quería un drabble con ella. Así que salió esto.

No es que las cosas con Darien vayan mal. No es que ya no lo quieras o que te rehúses a casarte con él y terminar en el final feliz que todos esperan. Todo va bien, mejor que nunca, o al menos eso es lo que nadie se cansa de repetir. Y tienen razón, por qué algo debería de estar mal.

Nada de lo que pasa te hace dudar de tu vida de ensueño y cualquier posible objeción está basada en detalles. Solo detalles y nada más.

Detalles como una rueda de la fortuna o un partido de fútbol americano. Pequeñas cosas, como una canción en la radio de un grupo que hace mucho nadie más escucha.

Te repites una y otra vez que son detalles y que los detalles no tienen por qué arruinar tu vida perfecta.

Pero, en las noches donde no hay luna y todos duermen, te encuentras a ti misma frente a la ventana de tu habitación, esperando por una estrella fugaz que no debes desear y que no sabes si regresará. Has llegado al punto en el que no sabes cuántas veces has estado en ese mismo lugar tratando de contar las estrellas para saber si hay una nueva en ese cielo oscuro y te preguntas, con miedo, si tal vez no hay alguna menos, una cuyo brillo haya desaparecido, pero que al estar tan lejos no notarás su ausencia sino hasta mucho después.

Son noches plagadas de estrellas en donde parece que los detalles importan más que la vida perfecta y el final feliz. Son noches así cuando te preguntas qué hubiera pasado si en aquella ocasión hubieras dicho sí. Esa vez en donde la noche se parecía a ésta y no había una luna velando por un destino que debía cumplirse. Ambos estaban en tu habitación, él estaba hincado frente a ti, con la mirada fija en tus ojos y sonando más seguro de lo que en realidad se sentía; tú estabas sentada en el suelo frente a él, lo escuchabas con atención, sin saber qué debías hacer o decir.

Los dos sabían que no importaba lo que quisieras, la respuesta estaba determinada por lo que debías. Y aun así, él lo intentó. Siempre admirarías eso de él, su coraje para no darse por vencido y luchar por las causas perdidas. Por las causas más grandes que él y tú, invencibles e inamovibles.

El sí era imposible y el no inevitable. Así que ni siquiera te dejó responder, no era necesario. Él conocía tu situación y su propuesta no era una que pretendiera cambiarla. Él no quería cambiar tu posición, ni tu destino, él quería cambiarte a ti y hacerte saber que Serena valía tanto como Serenity, y que él no dejaría que se perdiera en ese futuro ineludible. Los demás te verían como la princesa lunar, el mundo y el universo entero lo harían, pero él no.

Él había terminado de hablar, de pedirte una oportunidad que no podías otorgar, y ni siquiera había esperado por la respuesta. Simplemente había bajado la mirada y negado con la cabeza, cuando volvió a mirarte algo imperceptible había cambiado y sin darte tiempo de articular una respuesta, algo, lo que fuera, había levantado la cabeza y te había besado en la frente.

Sigues la trayectoria de una estrella fugaz mientras dejas de pensar en él y en las flores de fuego, pero inconscientemente llevas tu mano hacia el lugar en donde te besó tanto tiempo atrás, y acaricias tu frente, recordando la sensación de sus labios suaves contra tu piel y sintiendo las palabras murmuradas contra tu cabello.

No, no hay razón suficiente para abandonar la vida perfecta que le espera a Serenity. Pero los detalles, los detalles siempre serán de Serena y ni la propia princesa del Milenio de Plata podrá arrebatárselos.

Y Seiya siempre será un detalle.


End file.
